Listen, My Love
by 0myao
Summary: AU. Akashi Seijuurou, leader of one of the biggest companies in Japan, is known for his intimidating and almost tyrannical rule. What he wants, he gets, and he will destroy whatever gets in his way to get it. However, a chance meeting may change his perspective completely. AkaFuri.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fic, so I'm hoping it's not too bad. It's chaptered too, so fingers crossed. This chapter is like an intro, so there won't really be any AkaFuri yet. Rated T for future chapters.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke is not owned by me, but by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, Sato-san is demanding to see you."

"As expected, allow him to enter."

A moment later, a young man entered the office, a belligerent expression on his face. "How could you do this to us?"

The man in question smirked in amusement. "Does it matter? It's too late. Your business is as good as mine."

"B-but, I need my business! It's all I have to support my family! My sister suffers from a long term illness! It's all I have to support her. Can't you sympathize?" The man pounded his fists on the desk in front of him, becoming more desperate.

A frown soon replaced the smirk on Akashi's face, whatever traces of cordiality leaving his face. "Sato-san, I'm afraid business is not so simple in that way. Your business was merely another pawn in this game that would help me reach the top. And I always get what I want. You should be grateful that I'm even willing to provide you a job in my corporation."

Despite his small build and fair appearance, Akashi Seijuurou, 21 years old, emanated a powerful atmosphere. Coupled with his supercilious personality, there were few who dared to oppose his order.

"B-but-!"

Before Sato could finish, Akashi lifted his hand, signaling for him to stop. Standing up, he peered at Sato with his heterochromatic eyes. "Very well, if you insist on being so dogmatic, I will propose another option for you," Akashi mollified. For a moment, hope flashed in Sato's eyes. However, as soon as Akashi finished what he was saying, the same hope was replaced with horror. "In exchange for your business, all I ask for is your sister."

Sato took a step back in horror, in shock just from the thought of giving away his sister. "Akashi-san, surely you cannot be serious?"

Akashi, who at this point was ebullient with the man's reaction, continued his psychological assault on the poor man, one step closer to his inevitable victory. "Sato-san, would I joke about a matter like this? I promise I'd take care of her. I am the CEO of this company. I have more than enough money to care for her." Chuckling slightly, he continued. "I wonder, what should I do with her afterwards? Maybe I'll make her into my personal slave. "

"F-fine. Give me the papers, I surrender my business." Sato finally relented. He was desperate to keep his business, but giving away his sister was too much for him.

Smirking at the man's response, Akashi clasped his hands together in victory. "Fantastic! I'm glad you see things my way." Grabbing the landline from his desk, Akashi connected himself to his assistant's line. "Tetsuya, Sato-san here is finally willing to give us his business. Do you mind bringing the necessary paperwork?"

Moments later, the door to the office opened, allowing a feeble looking man to enter. With various sheets of paper in his hands, Kuroko Tetsuya entered the office. Walking over to Akashi's desk, Kuroko held out the papers toward Akashi. "Here are the papers that you asked for."

Accepting the papers, Akashi took the papers and turned towards Sato. Giving him a victorious smile, Akashi handed Sato the papers. "It was a pleasure Sato-san."

Sato could only look at Akashi in horror. He wondered how such a young man could be so cruel and relentless to others. Quickly grabbing the papers, he exited the office, leaving Akashi alone with Kuroko. As soon as Sato left the office, Akashi returned to his previous sitting position. Kuroko then looked toward Akashi, a frown marring his normally impassive face. "Akashi-kun, that was not very nice. It was a very cheap move."

Akashi narrowed his eyes in Kuroko's direction. He knew that Kuroko did not look favorably upon such matters, but he did not expect him to directly say it straight to his face, especially in his workplace. "Tetsuya, I was merely making business. It's not as if I was seriously considering to make that woman my slave. It was a simple ruse to get Sato-san to hand over his business."

"Your reason still does not justify your actions."

Akashi was becoming more irritated with Kuroko's remarks to his actions. Burying his face in his hands, Akashi sighed. "Tetsuya, you are my assistant. You do what I say, and you do not question what I say. I could easily have you lose your job for talking back to me like this you realize?"

Despite hearing Akashi's threat, Kuroko did not look the least bit fazed, his face retaining impassive. "Akashi-kun wouldn't do that. I'm the only one who you can tolerate with these matters. You've changed, and become much crueler."

Akashi frowned, because he knew that Kuroko was correct. There were very few people he could trust, especially in the tough world of business, and being kind and naive like he once was out of the question. "Very daring today, aren't you Tetsuya? No one else would dare cross me like you just have. Luckily for you, I'm in a very good mood today due to Sato-san's surrender. I'll spare you of any unpleasantries."

Despite his threats, Akashi knew he wouldn't do anything to Kuroko. He was one of the few childhood friends that Akashi was still in close connections to. Back in middle school, there were few who dared to face _the_ Akashi Seijuurou. He was reputed for being the heir to his father's company, and many feared to even approach him due to his frightening presence. Thankfully, there were few who took no particular notice to his reputation, such as Kuroko, and those were the few he held in high respects.

Despite going to different high schools, the small group Akashi regarded as his friends remained close; the distance only minimally affecting their friendship. It wasn't until college when the distance became prominent. Fortunately, Akashi and Kuroko, both working toward the same field of business, attended the same university, while the others all pursued different goals at different universities. However, unlike Akashi, Kuroko still remained in close contact with them.

He would never admit it out loud, but he was more dependent on Kuroko than he'd let on. Akashi was a natural leader and genius since childhood, but the stress of leading a big company was too much even for him at times. Thankfully, Kuroko helped mitigate the workload, sharing the burden the company held.

"Akashi-kun. Did you hear me?" Kuroko called out, pulling Akashi out of his thoughts.

Akashi blinked, looking up at the other man. "Hn?"

Kuroko sighed, realizing that Akashi was not listening. "As I said previously, I just spoke to our latest client. He's asking if we are able to meet up with him later this evening for dinner around 8 to discuss our plans. I checked your schedule, and it's open. Are you willing to go?"

"...I see. Of course we'll go. Have everything prepared at once."

* * *

"Tetsuya, is this the correct address? The restaurant is a little...ordinary, no?" Akashi looked at the small restaurant in front of them, trying to conceal the shock on his face. After hearing from Kuroko that it would be a business meeting, Akashi had expected a higher end restaurant. But this? In Akashi's eyes, and he is almost never wrong, it looked like a typical shokudo**(1)** restaurant.

"Akashi-kun, is there a problem? This is the location of our meeting." Kuroko tilted his head questioningly at Akashi, a deadpan expression on his face. "If it's the quality you are worried about, then do not fret. I personally come here. It's quite remarkable."

Akashi looked at Kuroko skeptically with a raised brow. It wasn't everyday Kuroko showed favor toward anything. However, at this point, it didn't matter. The plans were set, and his client was expected to arrive soon.

Kuroko headed toward the entrance, signaling Akashi to follow suit. Entering the establishment, Akashi was struck by the simplicity. In every aspect, it looked like any other Japanese restaurant. At the least, Akashi expected something significant to stand out. His all seeing eyes saw nothing special; its most redeeming quality was the quiet ambiance. It looked like a typical family business that Akashi would come to takeover. Looking around, it wasn't fairly popular either. Aside from the pair of them, there was only one other party.

His thoughts came to a stop when he heard another door open. Coming out from behind the kitchen door, a tall man with blood red hair appeared, headed toward where Akashi and Kuroko were waiting. The man gave Akashi a stern gaze before speaking. "How many? Is it just you redhead?"

Tensing at the informal greeting, Akashi was tempted to put the man in his place. Did that man know that he had to power to ruin his life by shutting down his business? Akashi opened his mouth to speak, but before anything could come out, Kuroko spoke first. "Kagami-kun, I called earlier and asked for reservations. Are you so forgetful? You are Bakagami after all."

The tall man, who Akashi learned to be named Kagami, let out a startled yelp, and turned toward the source of the voice with a flushed face. "Y-yah! Kuroko! Where did you come from?"

"I was here from the very start." Kuroko deadpanned. Others missing his presence was a common occurrence.

"R-right." Kagami straightened up, shifting his gaze toward Akashi. "He's the special guest you mentioned earlier?" The average person would have missed it, but Akashi noticed the slight frown that decorated his face as he spoke.

Oblivious, Kuroko explained. "No. We are partners. Our client will be joining us later. Where are we seated?"

Unconsciously, Kagami's face relaxed after Kuroko's explanation. Akashi looked at the man curiously, raising a brow skeptically. Waving his arm toward the back, he led the pair to their table. "This way. It's that table in the back. I've already prepared the water."

Once they arrived, the two took the seats on the same side of the table, leaving the opposing side vacant for their guest. Before walking back to the front, Kagami spoke, "Well, call me over when you're ready."

"No need. Just bring out the usual dishes. Bring it out when our guest arrives please."

Nodding his head, Kagami walked away to help the other group of customers. As soon as the man left, Akashi turned toward Kuroko with narrowed eyes, a threatening aura surround him. "Who's that man? He certainly lacks manners."

Despite Akashi's intimidating presence, Kuroko did not falter under his gaze. "He's a friend from America. The culture is different."

Akashi leered at Kuroko, irritated at the lack of detail, but did not push the topic any further. "When is this client coming?"

Kuroko looked down at this watch, checking the time. "Be patient Akashi-kun, it's not 8 yet. He still has a little time. Our client is... _one of a kind_."

After a few minutes of discussing the company's plans, the two were interrupted by the restaurant door slamming open. The once peaceful atmosphere was soon replaced by a man's calls. "Kurokocchi! Akashicchi! Yoohoo! I'm finally here!"

Akashi's eyes momentarily widened. That voice... "Ryouta?"

In a moment, the man quickly reached the table where the two were seated, a bright expression on his face. "Wahhh, Akashicchi! You still remember after so long! I'm so happy!"

Still astonished, Akashi blinked. "You are our client Ryouta?"

"Of course! Kurokocchi mentioned that the company needed help advertising with a model, and since we're the best of friends, he was more than happy to ask for my help!" Kise explained enthusiastically. Despite not speaking since high school, Akashi had realized that Kise had not changed at all.

"Kise-kun, stop making up such ridiculous things. We are no such thing." Kuroko replied wearily. Turning his head toward Akashi, he said, "yes, Kise-kun is our client. He is willing to advertise for our company through his modeling agency."

"The plan sounds competent, but why am I only now being told that our client was Ryouta?" Akashi asked. He wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly irritated that Kuroko kept that vital piece of information from him.

"I did tell you. You weren't listening."

"...I see."

"Wahhh! Akashicchi! Don't ignore me! Is this how you treat a friend after a long reunion?" Kise pouted dramatically. "At least Kurokocchi still talks to me."

"It is good to see you Ryouta. Thank you for coming." Akashi relented. No matter what he did, he knew that if he did not appease the flamboyant blond, then he would hear it all night.

"I knew it! Akashicchi did miss me! Don't get jealous though Kurokocchi, you're still number one to me!"

"Oh, it looks like the food is here." Kuroko stated, completely ignoring Kise's statement.

Kagami walked over with a tray of various dishes, and placed them all on their table, one by one. It had successfully drawn in all of Kise's attention, although Akashi had made sure that he would skip the tofu soup, a dish that Akashi particularly favored. "The food was personally made by our newest staff member, so please enjoy."

"It was Furihata-kun who made the food?" Kuroko asked him. Despite his poker face, there was a hint of curiosity in Kuroko's voice.

"Errr, yeah. We're a little understaffed, so I've brought him under my wing. I've been teaching him our dishes. You're actually the first aside from me to taste his cooking. It's actually really good!" Kagami reassured, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I do not doubt it. Furihata-kun's a good person, and he has an excellent teacher to learn from." Kuroko replied.

Kagami's face flushed red at the indirect compliment. Attempting to brush off the compliment, Kagami made up an excuse to get away from the table. "T-thanks, Kuroko. W-well, if there's anything else, either me or Furihata will be able to help you." With that, Kagami left the table as quickly as possible.

Akashi, who watched the exchange between the pair, looked at Kuroko questioningly. Kuroko noticed his stare, but ignored it, instead focusing his attention toward the table. Akashi sighed, for he knew he would not get anything out of the man.

"Wow, all the food looks great! Ahhh, where to start, where to start..." Kise, who remained oblivious to the previous interaction, complained.

"Kise-kun, please be mannerful before you eat."

Scratching his head in embarrassment, Kise laughed nervously. "Aha, yes, yes... I almost forgot."

"_Itadakimasu_**(2)**."

Quickly reaching for the tofu soup before either two could even think about touching it, Akashi grabbed a spoon, and tasted it. As soon as the food entered his mouth, Akashi blinked in surprise. The soup was simply remarkable. It wasn't often that he would be willing to acknowledge one's cooking, especially that of the lower class.

"Akashi-kun, is the food to your liking?" Kuroko, who had opted for a small portion of curry, asked.

"Indeed. The food is exceptional." Akashi acknowledged. "I will consider hiring this 'Furihata' for our company's upcoming banquet." Every year, Akashi's company would hold a large banquet for the entire company. It was important, as many other big names in the same industry attended, and maintaining good relations with them was for the benefit of the company.

Astonished by Akashi's compliment, Kuroko's normally impassive face faltered for a moment, revealing a surprised expression. "Is his cooking that impressive? It's not usual for you to throw out such compliments."

Akashi merely nodded, taking another spoonful of the soup. Kise, who realized how much Akashi was enjoying the soup, wanted a taste of the soup that the Akashi seemed to enjoy so much. "Akashicchi! Please let me try some of the tofu soup!"

Giving Kise a cold glare, Akashi held the tofu soup possessively. Once he claimed something as his, he would not be willing to easily share what belonged to him. "No Ryouta, the soup is mine."

Kise shivered under Akashi's harsh gaze, but was not about to give up yet. "But Akashicchi-"

The two were so busy arguing, they did not notice someone approaching their table. "E-Excuse me!" A new, frightened voice interrupted. "I-if you w-want more of the tofu soup, t-then I can go make some more. I-I was informed that your table w-was permitted an bottomless amount of dishes."

"Ah, yes, please do. Akashicchi here won't share his bowl!" Kise replied, crossing his arms childishly, pouting.

Akashi looked toward the source of the voice, and noticed a shorter man with brown hair, around the same height as he and Kuroko, a scared expression on his face, looking in Kise's direction. "And who may you be?"

"Ah, Akashi-kun, that's Furihata-kun." Kuroko answered in place of Furihata.

Tapping Furihata on the arm, Kuroko shifted the said man's attention toward himself. "Ah, Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun here was very impressed with your cooking. It's very seldom for him to give such high praises."

Blushing in embarrassment, Furihata looked toward the heterochromatic eyed man, and bowed before speaking. "T-Thank you so much! My full name is Furihata Kouki. It r-really makes me h-happy to hear that there is someone who enjoys my food!"

"Interesting..." Akashi smirked at the nervous man. "Furihata Kouki was it?"

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for the first chapter. Thanks for reading and making it this far! Hopefully the characters weren't too ooc(I think I made Kise an airhead this chapter). Everything I researched about their personalities and habits is all from the KnB wiki.

**(1)** According to my research, a shokudo styled restaurant is somewhat of an independently owned family restaurant.

**(2) **Before eating, it's a proper form of etiquette in Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke is not owned by me, but by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

"Ah, if there is anything else I may do for you, please... don't hesitate to ask!" Furihata spoke, his voice eccentric. Despite seeming to have calmed down, it was clear that the man was still nervous. Turning toward Kise, he spoke. "Sir, I will be back with another tofu soup."

Kise replied with a simple 'thank you,' and with a final bow, Furihata walked back toward the kitchen.

"Tetsuya, what do you know of that Furihata? There's something..._off_ about him." Akashi wondered. From the few moments that Furihata was around the table, Akashi perused the man, wary of all his mannerisms and movements, but could not figure out what it was.

"There is not much to tell. He is our age, still attends university, shares an apartment with his friends from high school, and works here to help pay for the finances. Also, his family used to own a bakery, which is why he has a natural talent in the kitchen." Kuroko answered casually.

Akashi looked at Kuroko suspiciously, concealing the shock he felt. He expected few, if not nothing, from Kuroko when asking the question. He learned that Kuroko dined at this restaurant enough to befriend the staff, but overlooked the possibility of Kuroko actually being familiar with the likes of them. It left Akashi to wonder how much he really knew about his closest friend and assistant. Was he not as adroit as he thought of himself to be? Kise, who sat across from both Kuroko and Akashi, seemed to be just as shocked, though the said man did nothing to hide it on his face.

"Kurokocchi, how do you know so much about that man?" Inwardly, Akashi wondered the same thing. If there was anything that irked Akashi, it was the helpless feeling of knowing nothing.

"Ryouta's correct, according to what Kagami stated earlier, Furihata's a new worker here. How _do_ you know so much? Don't tell me you researched him, because I would have found out."

"Hm? Neither of you figured it out? As expected, Kise-kun didn't get it-" "Eh?! Kurokocchi!" "-but I expected you to figure it out by now Akashi-kun. Surely you must at least be more adept than Kise-kun here." Kuroko's voice remained monotonous, however, it was clear that Kuroko was baiting Akashi. It wasn't a common occurrence for Akashi to _not_ be able to properly analyze a situation, and Kuroko seemed to revel those rare opportunities.

"...forget it. It's of little importance after all. There's no need for me to figure it out." Akashi replied calmly, shutting down any more opportunities for Kuroko to taunt him with. He would never openly admit defeat, for he was Akashi Seijuurou, and he never loses, no matter how trivial the situation be.

"Ah, okay Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered. There was a light humor in his voice, however, it was purposely made only to be noticed by Akashi. It irked Akashi to no end.

_'No one makes a fool out of me. Not even you Tetsuya.'_

Soon, a dark presence surrounded the area, seeming to originate from Akashi. "Tetsuya..._you_-"

"A-ahem!" Kise interrupted abruptly, stopping Akashi from recklessly vitiating Kuroko, despite being previously insulted by the man he was defending. "Akashicchi! Kurokocchi! Don't forget why we're here! W-we still have to discuss the details of our partnership agreement! That's why we're here again...r-right?"

"...hm. I suppose you're correct for once Ryouta." Akashi relented, the rational side of his mind acquiescing to the idea. However, Akashi gave Kuroko one last glare, who in return, slightly shuddered. "Don't think you're off the hook Tetsuya. I'll make sure to increase your workload when we get back."

Both Kuroko and Kise exhaled a sigh in relief as soon as all traces of Akashi's dark aura diminished. "S-so...let's start then?"

For the next half hour or so, the group of three discussed the details of their future partnership. All traces of the nostalgic atmosphere created from the reunion of the three childhood friends quickly disappeared, replaced by a more serious and professional setting. Kise, to both Akashi and Kuroko's surprise, was a lot more incisive in terms of business. Normally, Kise had a manager to deal with these situations, so his extensive knowledge in the field was quite unexpected. While still retaining his naturally bright persona, Kise showed his tact when explaining his side of the partnership, going over the basics of what he could offer, and what was expected in return. At one point, Akashi noticed that according to Kise's terms, their side of the deal was more beneficial in comparison to Kise's by a wide margin. Of course, he would refuse to say anything about it, much less object. While others may have perceived it as a form of nepotism, Akashi just saw it as another opportunity to use to his advantage.

Apparently, Kuroko had other thoughts. With a frown on his face, he asked. "Kise-kun, isn't this too generous? It's hardly fair for your side, especially in business. I refuse to take advantage over you. Surely Akashi-kun feels the same. "

Kise merely gave Kuroko one of the brightest smiles Akashi had ever seen on the man's face, and Akashi was almost sure he felt a slight tinge of guilt curl in his stomach. "Kurokocchi~! I'm so happy to hear your concern, but please don't worry for me. It's no problem at at all! I'm always happy to help Kurokocchi!" He turned to Akashi happily, though it couldn't compare to the look he gave Kuroko. "Of course, I mean you too Akashicchi!"

"You're too much, please don't be so stupid Kise-kun." Kuroko tried to hide it, but it was evident that he was flattered by Kise's statement. "Let's not get off track. Akashi-kun, please continue from where we left off."

Akashi wasn't enthusiastic about Kuroko ordering him, as he was still spiteful from their previous bantering, but complied nonetheless. As Akashi's company led one of the biggest growing hotel management chains in the nation, he constantly performed takeovers on smaller businesses to keep with the demands it held. He hoped that with partnering up with a promotional agency, it would allow him to get more than he was giving. Fortunately, Kuroko had managed to convince Kise, who was more than willing to provide his assistance. As soon as they were finishing up the details of their agreement, Furihata returned with the tofu soup that he promised for Kise, but went beyond and surprised the trio when he brought an extra for Akashi.

"I noticed how much you enjoyed it, s-so I thought I would bring another." Furihata explained, face flushed in embarrassment. "Um, I didn't mean to impose."

"...thank you." Akashi thanked him. He looked at the soup served especially for him, but made no move to pick it up. He just wasn't used to random acts of kindness; most people who served him, aside from Kuroko, always had some ulterior motive.

"It's no problem at all, sir! It's my pleasure to serve such honorable guests."

"Wah~ our waiter is too kind!" Kise was beaming at Furihata at this point. Then, looking at Akashi, he gave him a disapproving pout. "Akashicchi, eat your soup! Furihatacchi made it just for you!"

"Right…" Akashi was still clearly uncomfortable, but grabbed his spoon and began to pick on his soup.

"-cchi?" Furihata blinked in confusion, looking at Kuroko for an explanation.

"Ignore him Furihata-kun. That's his excuse for giving others a nickname." Kuroko answered him. "Anyway, we will be okay now. It is almost closing time after all. As soon as they finish up, we'll be taking our leave. I assume Kagami has already informed you of our payment."

"Yeah, we got you covered! Hope to see you later then." Furihata replied with a smile. To Kuroko's two friends, he bowed politely. "Thank you for your service, I really hope you enjoyed your meal." Without waiting for a response from the other two, Furihata walked back toward the kitchen.

After a few more minutes of finishing Furihata's soup, the three began to prepare for their departure. Patting his stomach in content, Kise sighed. "Ahhhh, I'm so full! Thanks inviting me Kurokocchi and Akashicchi! I had a great time!"

"Indeed, our meeting was quite…productive." Akashi drawled, as he stood up from his seat. After much humiliation, Akashi discovered some things about his so called "best friend." Reuniting with Kise, despite the business circumstances, was also another point he was grateful for, though he would never admit it out loud.

"Yes, if not for this, then Kise-kun may not have seen Akashi-kun for a longer while." Kuroko pointed out.

As they were about to head out the door, a deep voice called out to them. "Oi, Kuroko!"

Turning his head toward the source of the voice, Kuroko noticed Kagami waving for his attention. "Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"The Seirin guys and I were planning to have a little reunion party. Make sure you show up, got it?" Kagami said casually, a passive face gracing his rough features, however, the earnest hope twinkling in his eyes ruined his intimidating appearance.

Pausing to think for a moment, Kuroko looked up at Kagami thoughtfully before speaking up. "Ok, I will be there."

The tall man's face broke into a grin. "Nice! I'll tell the others then. Later Kuroko!" He waved the teal haired man goodbye, and nodded politely to his company before heading back to close up for the night.

"Ahhh! So Furihatacchi and that tall man must be Kurokocchi's friends from high school then!" Kise exclaimed, clasping his hands in realization.

"...it seems so." Akashi admitted, scratching his chin in thought.

_'How did I miss such an obvious conclusion?'_

* * *

A week passed, and Akashi continued his work without giving Furihata a second thought.

"What is this wallpaper? The design for the main room of the banquet is meant to appear revolutionary. Whatever all _this_," Akashi seethed, pointing at nothing in particular, "is, looks completely insipid. Fix it now."

"Y-yes sir!" The head of the renovation team complied, and quickly went to work, directing the rest of his crew about the change of plans.

"And you!" He turned toward the designer, still seething in fury. "I hired you for your professional work. What do you take me for? Do you even realize how important this is? This is the last straw, I expect better results by the time I come back again."

"Of course, Akashi-sama!"

"Idiots, all of them." Akashi rubbed his temple, attempting to soothe his headache. "Tetsuya, please look over the rest of the itinerary for the banquet. Some of the caterers we hired to assist are coming over for preparations, and everything needs to be in order."

"Of course." Kuroko reached into his bag to grab a folder, where many of their plans were held. He may have had the habit to occasionally retort back to his boss, but he always obediently followed his orders and got things done.

His eyes browsed through the paper, making sure to look through every fine detail. Looking back up at Akashi, Kuroko frowned. "According to this, almost everything else is running smoothly. Although our plans for later may have to change unfortunately."

"What seems to be the problem? If I remember correctly, it was the caterer himself who planned this date." Akashi frowned.

"Yes, things were fine earlier. However, our caterer we hired for the food is unable to continue his services, and at this point, it's too late notice to hire another one of his status."

"Hm. This is quite a predicament, isn't it? I should put that caterer out of business for comprising us like this. The idiot obviously does not realize how important this is. All of them, incompetent." Akashi grumbled, rubbing his temple. The new situation stirred an unpleasant feeling within Akashi. Despite being a genius, he was still human, and could only be prepared for so much.

Kuroko just sighed. "Akashi-kun, we have bigger problems that plotting revenge. You know that."

Mentally, Akashi was weighing what available options he had. At this point, all he was drawing was a blank, until an image of a peculiar brown haired man appeared in his mind.

"Furihata Kouki…" He whispered unconsciously.

Kuroko did not immediately say anything, but stared at Akashi blankly. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun… but what was that you just said? I'm afraid I may have misheard you."

"I do not like to repeat myself Tetsuya. I _know_ you heard me." Akashi muttered, quite irritated that he let the thought slip from his mouth.

"I just want to make sure I did not mishear you." Kuroko avowed. "I didn't think you were serious the other night."

"I wasn't." Akashi admitted. "I do admit that he caught my attention for a few moments, but they were merely fleeting thoughts. Now I just have no more options. Furihata Kouki will be in charge of the food for our banquet."

"Just don't bully Furihata-kun, please."

* * *

As he did not have any time to look up Akashi's schedule, Akashi appeared at the restaurant where he dined with Kise and Kuroko the week before on the same day, and around the same time. Despite being here recently, Akashi was still irked by its prosaic appearance. The restaurant itself was also as empty as he last remembered.

"Oh, hello! Can I help you?" A tall, brown haired man asked, a warm smile on his face. The man appeared to be even taller than that Kagami from before.

While he did not like to be looked down on, especially because of his less than average height, Akashi said nothing about it, and cut straight to the point. "Yes, would Furihata Kouki happen to be present at the moment?"

"Yep, Furihata's here." The man just gave Akashi another smile, but did nothing more.

Akashi looked at the man expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked, the same smile still plastered on his face.

At this point, Akashi was openly glaring at the man. "Well, is he available at the moment? I would like to have a word with him."

"Oh!" The man looked thoughtful for a moment, deep in thought, before smiling once again. "He should be running a few rounds right now, but you can wait for him!"

"Then I will wait for him. Your name, what is it?"

"Kiyoshi Teppei!"

"I see... Your assistance was quite helpful. When he comes back, please inform him of my visit." With that, Akashi walked off toward the nearest table and took a seat, waiting for a man he knew nothing about. He never waited for others.

He wasn't sure how long he sat waiting, but he immediately looked up the moment he heard the entrance open. Fortunately, it was indeed the man he was looking for. The short brown haired man walked in with a few bags, and headed straight toward the kitchen.

"Furihata Kouki, I must speak with you." Akashi called out toward him.

Furihata, however, seemed to ignore Akashi's calls, and continued walking forward as if he did not exist. Akashi did not appreciate being ignored, especially after waiting for so long just for him.

"You! I'm talking to you!" Akashi grabbed Furihata's shoulder, gripping on to it tightly, and forcing the slightly smaller man to face himself.

Furihata's eyes immediately widened in surprise and confusion. "A-Akashi-san?"

"So you remember me?" Akashi raised an eyebrow inquisitively, his rage slowly receding. "Why did you choose to ignore me then? Although I do not remember introducing myself to you."

"A-ah, well...you see, I was talking to someone on my bluetooth, so I wasn't really paying attention." Face flushed with embarrassment, he pointed toward the small device in his left ear. "Also, Kuroko-kun comes often after work, talking about you amongst other subjects."

"Interesting indeed...I do hope he didn't say too much, and I suppose your reasoning was logical enough. But it's alright. I'll let it slide." Furihata visibly sighed in relief hearing his words. To that, Akashi smirked. "I wasn't done Furihata Kouki. I do have one condition."

"...you do?" Furihata asked nervously, biting down hard on his bottom lip. "Ok, so what is it?"

"I wish to put your exceptional cooking abilities to use. I want you to be our cater for our upcoming banquet."

"Eh?! I'm not sure... I've heard of your banquet Akashi-san. Isn't it too short notice? Also, why me? I'm not so good..." Furihata at this point looked completely confused.

"Don't worry. You may have anyone of your choice to assist you in the cooking. As this is a big event for the company, I will provide a generous paycheck." Akashi explained. "Also, I was very impressed with your cooking, which led me to you."

Furihata flushed, embarrassed because someone like Akashi openly complimented him like that. "Well, I would gladly accept, however, I know nothing of the upper world. I'm afraid I wouldn't be so good." He sighed, looking downcast.

"Oh, is that all?" Akashi asked nonchalantly, not worried at all. "You worry for nothing Furihata Kouki, I will make sure everything runs smoothly. Be here tomorrow at the same time, I will take you out with me. Do not eat, we are going out for dinner."

With that Akashi walked out of the restaurant, leaving Furihata frozen in place, dumbfounded at the new development.

"Eh? You alright Furihata?" Kiyoshi asked, appearing from nowhere with a pile empty dishes on the tray he was lifting.

Furihata took a seat, just the thought of his predicament left him feeling dizzy. He looked up at Kiyoshi anxiously. "Senpai, what should I do?"

* * *

**A/N**: Yo! Apologies for the wait... I wanted to update before school started, and I have excuses, but it shouldn't matter. Plus, I've been shipping other KnB pairings lately(Kuroko/Izuki & Aomine/Momoi), so it's been hard to write for these two when there were other ideas floating in my head waiting to be written... buuut, that problem is solved, so next time should hopefully not be as long to update, but I don't want to promise something I can't deliver! This chapter isn't the most exciting, but things should pick up in the next few chapters. Oh, and thanks to all who read and enjoyed last chapter. You're all so kind! For those who reviewed, I try to reply to everyone, but I know I missed a few of you, so thank you! :D


End file.
